


A mistletoe is not a contract

by sereniteasocks



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5476112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sereniteasocks/pseuds/sereniteasocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras is not going to kiss Grantaire just because there's a mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A mistletoe is not a contract

Courfeyrac had outdone himself. He didn't have the help of Marius this year since Marius had moved in with Cosette by now, but that didn't hinder Courfeyrac. In fact, it might have helped him since he could use glitter without risking it ending up literally everywhere, and glass figures without having to worry about their safety.

What really stood out though, like all the other years, was the mistletoe. There was always only the one, but it was always well placed. Two years ago, a mistletoe had given Marius his first opportunity to kiss Cosette. And last year, Courfeyrac had match-made himself with Combeferre. Former friend, now friend and boyfriend. 

This year, it hang over Grantaire and Enjolras. But as always with them, things did not go that smoothly.

”What's that thing over your heads?” Jehan said with a smile and gestured a heart.  
”I believe that the person at the store said mistletoe” Courfeyrac said.  
”They would be correct. I know, I've studied them in detail” Combeferre helpfully added.  
”Interesting” Enjolras said, making a move to leave, being held back by Bahorel, who said ”it's tradition, you know.”  
”There's nothing inherently good about tradition. The opposite, actually. If you do things in a way just because they've always been done that way, you keep harmful structures alive. Where does that tradition come from, anyway?”  
”It's, uh, never been proven. My favorite theory it that it comes from norse mythology. When Balder had dreams about him dying, his mother Frigg went out and made every living and non living creature promise not to harm him, but she forgot the mistletoe and it ended up killing him. And maybe the kissing tradition was created for us to never to forget about the mistletoe again.”  
”Right” Enjolras answers Grantaire, looking him in the eyes, ”I'll keep mistletoes in mind then.” And with that, he shakes off Bahorel's hand on his shoulder and turns to leave.  
Suddenly the stares, gone from teasing to pitying, from the rest of the group turn oppressing and Grantaire against his better judgement follows him.

He clears his throat as he meets Enjolras in the kitchen.  
”Hey.”  
”..Hey. Look, I didn't mean to hurt you.”  
”I know.”  
”It's just, I don't want to kiss someone just because I have to.”  
”I get that, I promise I'm not taking it personally.”  
”I don't want to kiss someone just because I'm expected too.”  
”That's fair. I wouldn't want you to, either.”  
”Yeah?”  
”Yeah.”  
”Good, it's important to me that you know that.”  
”I do.”  
”Good...good..” with that, Enjolras puts his hand on Grantaire's shoulder.  
”Enjolras, I am a grown boy. You don't have to-”  
”Can I kiss you?” Enjolras then asks, as if it's the most obvious thing he can do.  
”You don't have to kiss me Enjolras, I thought we had made that clear.”  
”Yes, we have, haven't we? I don't have to kiss you. Unless I want to.”  
”Yes, exactly.”  
”So.” Enjolras moves in closer, leaving Grantaire just enough room to move away. ”May I kiss you?”  
”What?” Grantaire asks, momentarily annoyed that this conversation has gone to be even more confusing, when that confusion finally lifts completely. ”Oh. Oh!”  
”Oh as in oh no?” Enjolras makes a move to remove his hand, but Grantaire is in a clear enough state of mind to hinder that.  
”No! I mean.. Not oh as in oh no, but as in oh. And, yes.”  
”..wait what? yes what?”  
Grantaire rolls his eyes, decides that verbal communication can sometimes just be confusing, and leans in to kiss Enjolras instead.

When they walk back into the living room later, hand in hand with the rest of the group making it abundantly clear that they were totally engaged in talking with each other and not at all eaves dropping, Enjolras has one thing to say.  
”This is not because of the misteltoe.” And then he leans over to kiss Grantaire for the zillionth time that evening, because he can do that now.  
Courfeyrac just smiles and nods.

  



End file.
